Fantasy Come True
by Chyntiaredha
Summary: Nida yang bermimpi bisa bertemu dengan idola yang sudah lama disukainya, bagaimana ketika ia akhirnya bisa bertemu sang idola? Kisah romantis EXO member saat bertemu salah satu fans nya.


FANTASY COME TRUE

Tittle : Fantasy Come True

Cast : EXO members

Nida (OC)

Henry -Super Junior

L -Infinite

Kyuhyun - Super Junior

Jeritan penonton sangatlah terdengar heboh ketika 11 member sedang menampilkan penampilan terbaiknya namun sangat sayang sekali satu member sudah tidak aktif,tapi para fans tetap menganggap dia tampil di atas panggung bersama member lain walau hanya bayangan yang terlihat…..Satu orang terfokus dimataku adalah seorang namja yang mempunyai suara yang bagus dan nada yang tinggi,senyum yang manis dan terlihat kalem,itulah namja kesayanganku.

Sorak sorai menjadi dukungan yang amat berarti,aku berdiri tepat di hadapan panggung megah yang menjadi impian setiap wanita untuk melihat dengan jelas namja kesayangan mereka. Sakit jelas terasa sakit ketika kita berdesakan untuk dapat dilihat dengan jelas atau lebih tepatnya menjadi sorotan para namja tampan itu #agaksedikitdramatisir—".

Teringat semua perjuanganku demi mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan termasuk tiket tiket TIKET konser exoTLPInINDO yang kurang medapat restu dari orang tuaku ,walau akhirnya orang tuaku menyetujuinya. Kehidupanku seperti gadis pada umumnya namaku nida aku bersekolah di universitas swasta di Indonesia,teman-temanku menjulukiku dengan sebutan "imagination girl" (ngerikan guys omg pamor gue sebagai wanita imut lunturah sudah-_-) jujur aja gue emang gadis terimut di jurusan gue HAHA!

Ketika menceritakan apa cita-cita terbesarmu?oleh dosenku dan dengan suara yang lantang aku menjawab "AKU INGIN PERGI KE CHINA DAN MENJADI ARTIS TERKENAL SEPERTI EXO SERTA BISA DEKAT DENGAN SALAH SATU ANGGOTA EXO TERUTAMA EXO M" tanpa disadari semua orang menatap kearahku dengan tatapan yang pabo alias bodoh *seketika hening* krikkrikkrik akhirnya tawa lepas memenuhi ruangan kelas … sepulang matakuliah opazen beliau memanggilku ke ruangannya entah marah,kesal,heran,lucu,dan sebagainya entahlah I do not know. Huammm terlintas di pikiranku pasti beliau memarahiku,pasrahpasrah :O (beliau memang terkenal sebagai dosen tergalak persi on the spot loh) #mian yah pa dosen jangan kurangi nilai saya. hehe

Ternyata pa dosen hanya bilang kenapa cita-citamu seperti itu?salahkah saya bercita-cita seperti itu?itu cita-cita yang baik pa. iya tapi itu menurutmu,pilihlah cita-cita yang sesuai dengan kenyataan jangan sampai hanya khayala semata..tanpa bisa bicara apa-apa nida hanya menjawab yeth dan menundukkan kepala lalu keluar,di depan pintu teman-temanku lebih tepatnya sahabatku menungguku dengan setia lalu mereka menertawaiku.. memasang wajah cemberut sambil pulang,kebetulan di Antara sahabat-sahabatku akulah yang paling aegyo.

Okay kebiasaanku di rumah hanyalah tidur,makan,bermain dan menonton exo mendengarkan music exo serta memandang foto namja kesayanganku yang memiliki suara indah dan memiliki wajah yang tampan..hobbyku hanya tidur tidur tidur tidak ada kata lain selain tidur! Bahkan eommaku pernah datang ke kamarku dan memergokiku tertawa sendiri melihat notebook.

"apakah kau baik-baik saja"sambil menempelkan tangan kanannya kearah jidatku..

"aniya eomma gwenchanayo"setelah berbicara seperti itu eomma berbalik dan meninggalkanku keluar..

Tidak lama kemudian eomma memanggilku kembali dan mengatakan bahwa sahabat-sahabatku sudah ada dilantai bawah,okay I'm coming… (biasalah mereka selalu datang kerumahku tanpa sepengetahuanku) saat aku mau membuka pintu ternyata mereka sudah berada di depanku dan,

"surprice….."

"ayo masuk cepat" dengan muka datarku. Aku mengatakan seperti itu,lalu salah satu sahabatku mengatakan

"apakah muka kau selalu seperti itu?tidakkah kau kaget saat kami berteriak?".

"aish kalian setiap hari seperti itu,jadi aku sudah kebal"kataku. Sahabatku selalu bilang bahwa aku mempunyai kemiripan dengan member exo m yaitu lay oppa,karena sangking polosnya aku sering disebut muka pabo.. (-.-)

Dikamar kami melalukan sesuatu yang tidak wajar bagi kaum orang normal biasalah sahabatku menyukai yang berbaur korea apalagi dengan exo sudahlah kami memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Exo L,hingga akhirnya salah satu temanku sedang serius melihat hand phonenya,aku bertanya..

"kau sedang apa?"

"aku sedang melihat-lihat ff"

"apa itu ff?"

"ff itu fun fiction,disini para fans menuliskan semacam cerpen,novel atau tulisanlah dan perannya artis dan actor yang kita inginkan"

"wooo bolehkan aku lihat?"

sudah tidak heran nida akan tertidur ketika sahabatnya pulang,jangan heran yah sampai mereka membangunkannya dengan cara apapun juga nida tidak pernah bangun jadinya tiap hari mereka pulang tanpa mengatakan pamit kepadanya. Sebab nida tertidur nyenyak tidak kepada eommaku karena yang ada di rumah hanyalah eomma serta dua adikku kebetulan appa sedang berada di kantor.

Esok harinya~~~

"cepatlah bangun kau sudah terlambat nida"teriak eomaku..

"iya eomma tunggu sebentar" teriakku sambil memakai sepatu dengan tergesa-gesa berlari ke lantai bawah rumahku,dengan rasa kaget.

Salah satu sahabatku ikut makan bersama keluargaku,karena ku suruh dia untuk menjemput,sebab appaku kebetulan lagi sibuk #biasaholangkayaguys-,- aku Tarik sahabatku yang masih melahap makanannya,

"ayooo cepat 20 menit lagi kelas kita masuk"..

"kau tidak akan makan bersama dulu?"ucap eommaku.

"oh tidak sepertinya,aku hanya memakan roti berbalut selai kacang kesukaanku" jawabku sambil memegang roti selai kacang di tangan.. setelah berada di mobil aku menyetir hingga 100kilometer perjam,dan kalian tau sahabatku tidak berkutik apapun ketika berada di mobil sesampai di kampus sahabatku segera keluar dari mobil,lalu..

"kau kenapa"

"aku…aku..emm mau ketoilet"

"memangnya kenapa"

"aku muallllll ingin muntah,bisakah kau tidak bertanya"

#garuk-garuk

Sambil menunggu sahabatku keluar dari toilet tidak sengaja diluar aku bertemu dengan sahabat yang lain..

"kau sedang apa?"

"aku sedang menunggu numa keluar dari kamar mandi"

"memangnya dia kenapa?" jawab tisya

"eh,dia muntah ketika dia dibawa dalam kecepatan 100kilometer perjam olehku"

Dengan serempak mereka tertawa,yang paling kencang tertawa yaitu sufi..dan keluarlah numa dari kamar mandi,mungkin dia heran ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi kami semua tertawa berbahak-bahak. Tapi kami semua mengabaikannya dan menarik numa dengan wajahnya yang aneh mungkin karena dia heran kenapa kami semua tertawa kencang dan segera berjalan menuju kelas,kebetulan masih ada sisa beberapa menit untuk menunggu dosen. Ketika duduk aku mendapatkan pertanyaan yang konyol tapi aku memanggapnya serius,,

"hey,kapan kau pergi ke china?"

dengan muka paboku aku mengatakan "sepulang kelas ini aku akan pergi"-entah pergi kemana lanjutku dalam hati….

Tidak lama kemudian dosenpun masuk dan nida larut dalam matakuliah hari ini karena hari ini kelas Bahasa china jadinya nida sangat serius,tidak kerasa jam kelaspun sudah habis. nida keluar tanpa sahabatnya,dengan rasa penasaran teringat pada ff yang pernah diceritakan oleh sahabatnya,setelah membuka ff "WOW INI DETIK-DETIK IMPIANKU MENUJU CHINA" aku berteriak karena kebiasaanku memakai headseat dan mendengarkan lagu dengan volume full. Tidak disadari tukang kebun disebelahku tertawa miris melihat seorang cewe imut berteriak sendiran,aku juga akhirnya tertawa karena kegilaanku sendiri.. :D

Keesokan harinya~~~

Hari ini nida bangun pagi loh,karena bukannya niat bangun pagi tapi masih harus menyelesaikan cerpenku untuk mendapatkan tiket goes to china,oh iya aku belum menceritakan. Kemarin nida mendapatkan informasi di internet bahwa akan di adakan lomba cerpen tingkat asia dan berhadiahkan tiket goes to china.. dan mataku sampai detik ini masih berbinarbinar karena sudah pasti aku yang akan menang #setidaknya menjadi motivasi untuk diriku sendiri.

Beberapa jam,ternyata nida sudah menyelesaikan cerpennya lalu dikirim lewat email.. ku tunggu kapanpun,sampai-sampai aku membawa hand phonepku kemanapun aku pergi dan tidak lupa selalu menyalakan emailku,ketika badanku tidur di sofa terdengar bunyi hand phoneku dengan rasa penasaran aku buka…..

ternyataaaaaaaaaaaaa….sahabatku menelpon—"!

"huhhh kau mengagetkanku,kau tau aku sedang menunggu info dari media cetak dan blablablabla"

"zzzzzzzzzz"

"kenapa kau tidak menjawab telponmu sendiri"

"halloo..hallooo..apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dengan pabonya,ternyata setelah ku lihat hand phone. Sahabatku sudah memutuskan telponnya #BEGOOO..

Untuk yang kedua kalinya sahabatku mengirim sms dia mengatakan "MIAN PULSA UNTUK TELPONKU HABIS,AKU LUPA MENGISI PULSAKU JADI TELPONKU TERPUTUS" hahhh kau membuatku seperti orang pabo! Tringgggggggg hand phoneku berbunyi kembali.

"isshh pasti ini kau sudah mempunyai pulsa lalu kau menelponku"

jarak ku dengan hand phone jauh sekali kebetulan nida sedang memakaikan handboddy,ternyata ohhhhhh ternyata nida salah menduganya..setelah ku lihat satu email baru yang masuk,omg dengan rasa penasaran dan degdegan ku lihat email tersebut berisikan.. "SELAMAT ANDA MENJADI PEMENANG CERPEN SE ASIA" hahhhhhhh?jinjayooo?aku menang aku menang…aku menang sambil menari kesana kemari dan entah memakai gerakan apa ketika menari tapi inilah awal karirku berhasil,,yeyey aku jadi ke china yeyeye tanpa minta uang ke eomma dan appa #sambil nyanyinyanyi

nida keluar dan mencium eommanya,

"eomma kau tau tidak?aku memenangkan lomba cerpen se asia dan hadiahnya yaitu pergi ke china eomma…"

"hahaha kau jangan bercanda!"

"aku seius eomma,lihat ini lihat ini"sebuah pesan email di tujukan kepada eomma lalu..

"wah kau serius ternyata,selamat yah putriku. Tapi kapan kau mengirimkan cepen itu?"

"ah eomma kepo,haha bercanda aku mengirimkannya tadi malam eomma" .. oh iya nida anak yang special di sini karena nida merasa paling imut,cantik. Iyalah secara gitu gue anak cewe satu-satunya -,- adikku keduanya cowo.

Go to Chinese~~~~

Pihak dari perusahaan yang menghadiahkan tiket china menghubungi melalui telpon dan menyuruh mempersiapkan kebutuhanku untuk liburan di china nanti,eomma dan kedua jagoanku merapihkan koper dan aku menelpon sahabat,

"halloooo mimpiku hari ini terwujudkan"..

sebelum berangkat eomma mencium pipiku dan nida memeluk eomma serta kedua adiknya kebetulah appa tidak ada beliau lagi berada di kantor tapi eomma sudah memberitahunya dan tidak lupa nida hanya memimta uang kepada appa tetapi appa sangatlah bangga kepadaku walaupun dari kecil nida bertemu appanya hanya beberapa menit eh bahkan detik deh haha yang jelas bagaimanapun appaku,aku tetap mencintainya,terimakasih appa uangnya :*..

Ketika masuk mobil sahabatku datang dan berteriak "tungguuuuuuu!"

aku melihat ke belakang "kyaaaa sedang apa kalian disini"

"kami tidak paham maksud telponmu tadi,jadi kami kesini untuk memastikannya"..

"kalian tau,aku ke china hari ini"

dengan tidak percaya mereka mengucapkan "HAHHH?",sebelum berangkat. Ku jelaskan terlebih dahulu kepada mereka,kebetulan pihak dari perusahaan sedang mengobrol bersama eomma! Blablablabla…

"OH GITU" ucap mereka serentak.

"KAU HEBAT IMAGINATION GIRL"

"OH JELASSS"tegasku dengan wajah songong

Nidaaaaa cepat masuk,nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat.. oke wait,teman-teman aku pergi yah?kalian jangan kangen wkwk..mereka bercucuran air mata saat di hadapanku,sebenarnya tidak tega meninggalkan mereka tapi ini mimpiku. Setelah aku berjalan menuju mobil salah satu sahabatku berteriak kembali…

"NIDAAA"

"IYA,ADA APA"

"JANGAN LUPA OLEH-OLEHNYA YA" teriak salah satu sahabatku

aihh siaalannnn dikira mau mengatakan perpisahan #tampang pabo! "OKE" bye tanganku melambaikan salam perpisahan kepada eomma,kedua adikku dan sahabat-sahabatku.

Sesaimpainya di bandara,ternyata baru sadar bahwa nida pergi ke china untuk tujuan apa yah?kan mimpinya ingin bertemu dengan exo ketika di china nanti kalau tidak bertemu?habislah sudah,tidak tidak tidak pokoknya harus bagaimanapun caranya.. ahaaaa ideku mulai muncul seketika!-

Di chinase~~~

"Wawww… inikah china oppa?"

"iya ini china"

"jadi kita kemana?"

"kita ke hotel"

"Lalu setelah itu?"

"ya kamu maunya kemana"

Begitulah percakapan nida bersama manajer perusahaan. Sangat bosan sekali tujuannya kesini,ahhha lebih baik aku lancarkan ideku sekarang :D #senyum evil (ucap dalam hati). Sesampainya di hotel,dengan polosnya nida masuk kamar. Eits manager itu tidak ikut bersama nida loh hehe,kamar manager bersebelahan dengan nida..sebelum mensiasati rencananya,nida hanya membawa tas ranselnya tidak lupa headseat dan dompet lalu nida memanggil manager persahaan.

Oppaaaaa teriakku…

"iya,kau mau kemana?"

"aku mau mencari udara segar dahulu"

"kau yakin?kalau tersesat bagaimana?kan kau tidak tau daerah china"

"tenang saja kan di hand phoneku ada GPS,disini terlihat semua kota yang ada di china"..

"oh yasudah sudah sana pergi,hati-hati yah" .

"okayyy"

Di dalam perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari hotel kediamanku dan oppaku ternyata nida lapar dan ingin membeli roti selai kacang kebetulan juga setelah sampai di hotel perutku belum di isi makanan.

"sist,,,"

"hooo"

"ini harganya berapa yah?"

"ni shuo shanme?wo bu mingbai?"(apa yang kamu katakana?saya tidak mengerti).

"haduh,ini harganya berapa mba?ko jawabannya begitu yah—"

"where do you from?"

"Indonesia"

oh my god aku lupa bahwa disini semua orang berbahasa china #dengan tampang pabo. Nida mengatakan kepada penjual roti dengan rasa bersalah,karena sudah membuat penjual roti kebingungan karena tadi kami bercakap Bahasa yang bisa dibilang tidak mengerti.

"sorry I can not speak china" sambil membungkukkan tubuhku..

penjual rotipun hanya bilang "no problem"dengan tersenyum dan mengelus tangan kanannya ke bahuku..akhirnya nida membayar roti tersebut dan menuju tempat lain. Terbayang di kepalanya bagaimana ketika penjual roti itu tidak bisa Bahasa inggris,mungkin nida tidak bisa berkomunikasi. Jelas nida sepertinya di keroyok oleh orang china karena nada bicaranya seperti berkelahi padahal nida tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh pedagang tadi.

Sudahlah abaikan,menikmati keindahan kota Beijing nida lupa dengan rencananya yang awal,mulai fokus terhadap rencanaku ucap nida #pasang muka serius..apakah kalian tau rencanaku?engingeng…

Yapppppp

rencanaku yaituuuuuuu!

Berusaha untukkk

Kabur….

dan mencccccari

member exo mungkin ini terihat gila tapi inilah mimpiku berada di sini.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu ternyata nida tidak menemukan salah satu member exo disini,nida hanya mendapatkan pemandangan yang indah dan merasa haus karena tenggorokannya kering serta banyak orang yang lulanglalang. Rasanya lelah sekali ya tuhan harus mencari kemana lagi -_- #putusasa.. haripun tidak terasa sudah gelap nida bingung harus kemana lagi,percuma nida melihat GPS karena nida tidak mengerti jalur dan nama daerah disini. Karena GPSnya berubah secara otomatis ketika sedang berada di Negara mananya,contohnya di china sekarang otomatislah GPSnya berubah jadi Bahasa china,nasibbnasibb

Kerubuk kerubuk kerubuk bunyi apa itu yah,ya ampun bunyi perutku ternyata..terlalu fokusnya aku mencari idolaku dan nida lupa memberi makan perutnya,makanan di china apa yah yang enak dan tentunya halal takutnya kan makan daging babi deh-,- setelah berada di china nida lupa dengan sembahyang kebetulan nida beragama islam disini nida tidak tau mana arah kiblat kalian tau kan sesampai di china nida langsung keluar bahkan tidak ada niat untuk membawa alat shalatku,maafkan aku ya allah..mau cari masjid juga dimana coba.. kaga ada,mungkin ada tapi di daerah tertentu. Sambil berjalan nida teringat ketika member exo sedang memakan hot pot yang ada di acara showtime akhirnya nida mencari rumah makan yang ada menu hot potnya kebetulan menu hot pot yang ku liat di acara showtime hanyalah sayuran dan daleman daging sapi,serta makanan laut kalau ga salah sih :D #mianyahkalausalah

Sambil menunggu,nida prustasi ketika melihat hand phonenya lowbeat,haduh mampus bagaimana nasib orang-orang di hotel?ah sudahlah pasti mereka masih mengira bahwa nida sedang berjalan-jalan. Makanan dibawakan oleh pelayan menuju meja yang di diaminya,setelah di simpan di meja makan,lalu pelayan tersebut berbicara.

"qing xinshang"(selamat menikmati).

Aku hanya mengatakan "xiexie"(terimakasih). Bahasa china yang nida bisa cuman beberapa kata haha entah benar apa tidak..tanpa banyak basa basi nida sikat makanannya dengan lahap wah makanannya enak sekali #nomnom

Terdengar suara seorang lelaki memakai Bahasa mandarin yang suaranya sudah tidak asing lagi,tapi karena sedang kelaparan jadi nida tidak pedulikan siapa cowo yang disebelahnya. Yang nida dengar dia berbicara..

"apakah kau kelaparan?"

nida hanya mengangguk dan menyantap hidangan tidak peduli orang berkata apa yang penting gue kenyang HAHA! Tiada habisnya lelaki yang berada di sebelahku berbicara Bahasa china, paham arti yang dimaksud dengan bahasa lelaki tersebut namun nida tidak bisa membalas pertanyaannya dengan bahasa china X_X,lelaki itu terus berbicara hingga akhirnya dia mengenalkan dirinya sendiri..

"ni hao wo de mingzi shi huangzitao"(hai namaku huangzitao).

nida hanya membalas dengan senyuman tanpa melihat dan terus memakan hot pot dengan lahap tanpa disadari ternyata itu salah satu member exo m yang dia cari.

"you can not talk china?" lelaki tersebut berbicara kembali.

"I understand people speak china to me but I ca not speak china"

nida berbicara kepada lelaki disebelahnya dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah makanan dan masih belum menyadari bahwa yang disampingnya adalah member exo. Lelaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil meminum starbucks coffee kesukaannya serta menunggu makanannya,dia masih berbicara intinya dia berbicara mandarin yang artinya,

"kamu suka hot pot juga?aku juga sama suka malahan suka banget,aku kangen dengan masa-masa makan hot pot bersama 6 orang temanku bahkan ketika 6 orang teman korea datang ke china dan memakan hot pot bersama dan bercanda gurau"

nida hanya mengangguk kembali dan melahap makanannya,ketika makanan lelaki itu sudah datang ke meja yang berada di sebelahnya,segeralah lelaki itu memakan makanannya mungkin nida agak sedikit tenang karena dia tidak mengajaknya berbicara atau lebih tepatnya curhat lagi.

Kami terus memakan makanan hot pot,nida kira lelaki itu akan berhenti berbicara ketika makan tapi dugaannya salah dia malah terus berbicara-_-kuyakin dia masih penasaran dengan namaku habisnya dia terus mengatakan,

"what is your name?"

dengan rasa menghargai bahwa dia berbicara dari tadi akhirnya nida mencoba mengenalkan dirinya kearah lelaki tersebut dan memberikan tangannya sambil bersalaman.

"my name is nida,I come from Indonesia"

ketika bersalaman nida masih tidak menoleh kearah mukanya karena lelaki ini sepertinya tinggi bahkan ketika duduk tentu dia tetap tinggi. Lelaki itu berbicara apakah kau tidak mau melihat kearah mukaku,kau tidak seperti wanita lain ketika melihat namaku saja sudah histeris tapi kau biasa saja..astaga ternyata nida lupa oke aku akan liat wajahmu sambil bawa gelas untuk minum dan ketika nida minum setelah melihat ke wajah lelaki tersebut ternyata oh ternyata astaga ya tuhan apakah itu tao exo?ini mimpi atau tidak sambil tersedak akhirnya minuman yang sudah berada di mulutku tersembur kepada namja yang berwajah cool di hadapanku.

"I'm so sorry,you're right tao member exo?"lelaki itu menatapku dengan heran mungkin selama tadi dia cerita hanyalah angin.

Akhirnya aku ketemu kamu setelah seharian mencari kamu,aku fans exo dari indonesia dan aku rencananya ingin mencari member exo yang ada di china tapi ketika aku menyepelekan GPS,ternyata aku tidak bisa pulang kembali ke hotel karena GPSku berubah otomatis menjadi Bahasa china dan aku tidak tau daerah apa saja di china. Sekarangpun hand phoneku mati serta aku lupa membawa charging awalnya aku kabur sebentar tapi sekarang menjadi kabur beneran. setelah panjang lebar berbicara ternyata efek pabo yang tidak pernah hilang dalam otakku…

dengan muka aneh tao melihat nida,entah karena apa dia menatap mukaku dengan tampang kebingungan. Ternyata nida lupa bahwa tao tidak akan pernah mengerti Bahasa Indonesia!

"ya tuhan,nida kenapa kau selalu pabo dimanapun ketika kamu berada" dalam hati nida mengatakan seperti itu.

nida berbicara Bahasa inggris. Setelah nida berbicara,tao kembali memasang muka yang menyebalkan karena mungkin dia sebal kepada nida setelah panjang lebar berbicara tadi nida tidak mendengarkan ceritanya bahwa jelas-jelas dia mengatakan,dia bernama tao dan namja itu menyesal sekali kepada kata-kata dia yang mengatakan bahwa kamu beda dengan wanita lain, setelah mendegar namaku biasaya mereka histeris apalagi ketika melihat dia. Ya dugaannya salah,cewe yang dia anggap beda justru lebih aneh dan sangat menyebalkan #pasang muka jijik.

Tanpa ragu-ragu setelah makan tao langsung meninggalkanku di meja makan dan dia segera meninggalkan nida saat nida sedang berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila. Erhggttt dasar kau lelaki menyebalkan berani-beraninya kau meninggalkanku sendirian ketika aku belum selesai berbicara. Ish apakah lelaki itu tidak mempunyai hati kah?nida membayar makanannya. Dan ternyata nida diam-diam mengikuti tao di belakangnya tepat,mungkin tao sudah menyadarinya tapi tao sama sekali tidak ada niat melihat mukaku..nida terus saja mengikuti dia,terlintas di pikirannya nida seperti anak hilang yang terus mengikuti lelaki tinggi di belakangnya :D. Tanpa disadari nida mengikuti namja tersebut sampai tepat depan toilet laki-laki,dan tepat pemberhentian akhir nida. Lalu namja itu memarahiku sambil berbalik..

"kenapa kau mengikutiku,hah?aku tidak kenal kau!"

"hei bukankah kau tadi telah berkenalan denganku,bahkan kau sendiri yang mengajakku berkenalan hah!"

kami bertengkar di depan toilet dengan Bahasa yang aneh,aku memarahinya dengan Bahasa Indonesia dan dia dengan Bahasa mandarin setidaknya aku masih paham dengan Bahasa dia tapi tidak tau dengan dia apakah mengerti atau tidak.

"apakah kau mau masuk ke toilet juga?aku ingin buang air kecil. Ayo sini kalau kau mau ikut"

muka namja tersebut sangatlah kesal dan nada bicaranya pun sudah meninggi,sudah jelas bahwa dia benar-benar menahan air kencingnya. Tetottttttttt~ segeralah nida menghindar dan tertawa sekencang-kencangnya karena melihat ekspresi muka namja tersebut. Haha

Setelah namja itu keluar dari toilet,walaupun dia bilang kesal kepadaku tapi dia tetap mencariku. Mungkin karena aku seorang wanita yang berasal dari Negara lain.

"heuh kemana dia pergi,aku khawatir dia tersesat dan tidak tau jalan"

ucap tao sambil mencari kemakah nida pergi,dia sudah membayangkan ketika nida diculik atau diperkosa oleh orang jahat. Aah,tidak tidak tidak jauhkan pikiran buruk itu masalahnya hari sudah larut malam,sialan kenapa aku yang khawatir padahal aku tadi memarahinya. Ternyata sosoknya yang cool dan seperti tidak peduli terhadap nida itu salah besar. Bahkan,aku mengkhawatirkannya ucap tao. Sambil mengelilingi jalanan yang mungkin tidak akan di tinggalkan jauh oleh anak perempuan itu,di telponlah tao oleh hyungnya,

"ni zai nail?huan shiwu women,yinwei women hai meiyou chi"(kau sedang dimana?belikan makanan untuk kita karena kita belum makan) .

"wo houlai huan shi de,deng yixia wo hai you yewu" (iya nanti aku belikan,tunggu sebentar aku masih ada urusan)..

Segeralah tao menutup telponnya,mungkin luhan hyung kesal karena namja itu langsung menutup telponnya. Kemana anak itu?semoga kamu tidak apa-apa. Yang terlintas di hati tao,ketika seorang yeoja duduk di sebuah taman,yeoja itu memakan ice cream dan berbicara Bahasa aneh ku kira itu Bahasa alien ternyata ketika aku mendengarkan suara itu oh tidak..

"kau kemana saja?aku khawatir,tadi aku mencarimu kemana-mana pabo!"

lelaki itu mengguncang-guncang tubuhku lalu rambutku di acak-acak,tapi aku mengabaikan dia. Karena aku sedang asik menjilati ice cream kesukaanku *yumieee* tidak kurasa aku memakan ice cream sampai belepotan di mulut.

"maafkan aku tadi melihat ada ice cream dan aku pun membelinya,maafkan sudah membuatmu cemas."

nida bercakap Bahasa inggris ke tao,aku dan dia sama-sama masih belajar Bahasa inggris. Ketika lelaki itu melihatku dia selalu tertawa dan dia bilang,kamu begitu polos hingga akhirnya kamu selalu membuatku tertawa.

Ice cream di tanganku belum habis tapi dia menarik tanganku..

"ayo ikut aku,akan ku kenalkan kepada sodaraku,apakah kau mau?"

Nida hanya mengangguk karena nida masih agak sedikit harus mikir ketika mau mengatakan sesuatu dalam Bahasa inggris,terpaksa yeoja itu menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia. Sepanjang jalan kita berbicara Bahasa yang berbeda,dia berbicara Bahasa china dan aku Bahasa Indonesia. Aneh kan?tapi satu sama lain tetap mengerti, karena kami memakai Bahasa tubuh juga haha. Di balik wajahnya yang menyebalkan karena matanya,tapi dia mempunyai sisi baiknya. Dia loyal dan sopan terhadap orang lain serta tidak sombong,dia selalu menghargai orang lain. Dia mengajakku untuk membeli makanan,katanya sih buat hyungnya mereka belum makan jadi tao yang di suruh membeli makanannya. Kalian tau ga?pedagang disana melihat kita dengan bahasa berbeda,mereka mengekspresikan muka aneh,mungkin mereka beranggapan kita beda Bahasa tapi satu sama lain mengerti apa yang di bicarakan #lucukan?. Setelah membeli makanan sepanjang jalan kami tertawa karena kata tao pedagang makanan yang di beli olehnya mengatakan?kalian bertemu dimana?kenapa kau bisa paham dengan Bahasa yang berbeda? Tao hanya menjawab,karena walaupun berbeda Negara tuhan kita tetap satu sambil dibalas dengan senyuman coolnya dan menarik tanganku,berarti dia mengajakku pergi dari tempat ini pasti akan lanjut berjalan ke tempat lain yaitu rumah yang di diami tao dan hyungnya.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Hai guys, ini fanfic pertama saya.

Don't be siders!

Jangan lupa review yaa~

Kalo mau dilanjut ya review, ok?

Salam kenal!


End file.
